


Painkiller - . . // GeorgeNap

by Luc4w4st4k3n



Series: Oneshots ! [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Band Fic, Georgenap, Light Angst, M/M, Musical Instruments, Past Abuse, Sapnotfound - Freeform, Survivor - Freeform, Toxic Relationship, Trauma, painkiller - beach bunny, platonic or romantic, trauma flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luc4w4st4k3n/pseuds/Luc4w4st4k3n
Summary: When the band falls apart due to a breakup,and it's main songwriter gets bad flashbacks -The vocalist is always there to comfort him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Oneshots ! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142171
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Painkiller - . . // GeorgeNap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mcyt fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mcyt+fans).



> Another oneshot :D  
> ^ If GeorgeNap makes you slightly uncomfortable please don't read.
> 
> \- Not shipping irl people / thats kinda weirdchamp  
> \- Band AU :]  
> \- TWS : Past Abuse mentioned / referenced / implied, toxic relationships  
> ^ George is a survivor.. :D
> 
> {Semi-Vent Fic}

`Painkiller - Sapnotfound`  
°。°。°。  
———

Approximately a week ago, George’s past spouse had left him. It devastated him,, it tore him to pieces.  
He was a songwriter for his band, sometimes he played base if needed - but usually not.   
He couldn’t sing well, he never was able to. And putting in the fact he’s genuinely terrified of going on stage and singing - it wouldn’t work for him anyways.  
The brown haired man’s best friend was in his band, his name was Sapnap — well, Pandas to be exact, but he went by Sapnap in his band.  
Sapnap was the lead singer, but he could also play guitar.  
Most people watched their band for him, since he was known locally and in some cases nationally to have the most - deep, subtle, emotional, and honey-like voice to ever exist.  
Though, George wouldn’t describe it that way.  
He would describe it as elegant, flowing, natural, addicting, soft at times, emotional, etcetera.  
He would probably describe his normal voice as such too.  
George decided to challenge the young singer, with a song most people think would be out of his vocal range. Soft, defeated, but then brought back up with dominance and realization.  
He wanted to pour his heart into the lyrics, then it hit him.  
He smiled and turned to the paper below him, a realization love song, but it’s the realization of the one you used to love disliking you, or leaving you behind.  
Just like his past boyfriend.  
_*”You've been such a jerk_  
_Since you left last week..”*_  
Dream had been a jerk to him and Sapnap as of late, even though they were all best friends at one point.  
_*”You're careful with your words_  
_But I'm pulling teeth.”*_  
Dream only spoke to them if needed.  
_*”You said this wouldn't hurt_  
_Give me cavities..”*_  
_George thought everything was too sweet to be true._  
_*”And all of your apologies are only empty calories..”*_  
_If Dream would hurt him, Sapnap would immediately notice._  
_*”After all this time_  
_I start asking why I'm staying_  
_Were you ever mine,,?”*_  
George found out Dream was cheating two weeks ago. 

_*”Are we something that's worth saving?..”*_  
At first he thought that Dream wasn’t a bad guy, and that he could save whatever they had left.  
_*”Every conversation puts me back on medication sometimes_  
_Sorry's just another word you're saying.”*_  
When in a relationship with Dream, he was put back onto his antidepressants, he thought nothing of it though.  
_*”Do I look like her_  
_Does she talk like me?”*_  
He had met the girl Dream was cheating on him with backstage, it was someone who he held close.  
_*”Been feeling insecure_  
_Co-dependency is hard to break_  
_When you never make it easy,,”*_  
George had felt worse about his body ever since he dated Dream, since he would tell him to grow up, get less skinny, shit like that.  
He was too enveloped in the song writing process to hear the door open.  
_*”Reconstructive surgery can't fix my anxiety..”*_  
_*”After all this time_  
_I start asking why I'm staying,,”*_  
The coming back to the relationship again, over and over forgiving but getting worse in return.  
_*”Were you ever mine?_  
_Are we something that's worth saving..”*_  
He always thought they were a perfect match.  
_*”Every conversation puts me back on medication sometimes_  
_Sorry's just another word you're saying.”*_  
He made the lyrics emphasize with more sternness, like setting in stone that he was a bad person.  
_Someone snuck up behind him, he hadn’t realized yet._  
_*”You're saying,,_

 _Take me to the hospital_  
_I need Paracetamol..”*_  
He started taking medical drugs whenever he felt upset or depressed.  
_*”Tramadol, Ketamine_  
_I just need some pain relief..”*_  
_*”Take me to the hospital_  
_Fill me up with Tylenol.”*_  
_*”Take me to the hospital_  
_Fill me up with Tylenol.”*_

He heard someone chuckle behind him.  
“Hey, Georgie!”  
He turned around to see his best friend standing there.  
He flushed due to being shocked.  
He smiled.

“Hey, Sappy. I just— finished some lyrics. Want to read them?”  
Sapnap nodded before taking the paper in his hands.  
He read through the words, analyzing every bit.  
He smiled shakily as tears teased at his eyes.  
“George,, it’s— very nice.”  
George looks at him in worry, “Is something wrong?”  
“No..- no, I just— wanted you to know that I’m here for you. _That I love and care for you._ ”  
Those were words he wasn’t used to hearing.


End file.
